Misunderstandings
by SoIfigureRunandHide
Summary: Tegan and Sara have a misunderstanding over the phone, so Sara catches the next flight to Vancouver to sort things out. May or may not become a very short multi chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was just gonna be a one shot, but since I put that Sara was gonna be in Vancouver for five days I might just write a few more smutty/fluffy chapters about their couple of days together, just for some practice. But only if you guys are interested. I've never really written anything before so reviews/helpful criticism/advice would be very much appreciated. So uh enjoy :)**

Sara POV

Last nights phone conversation with Tegan races through my mind once again as I step off my plane at the Vancouver Airport. I wasn't trying to hurt her, it was just an idea, a mere suggestion. It's just that we've been "single" for almost two years now. People are starting to wonder what's going on. She didn't even let me finish explaining. I need to fix this. _I need to get her back._

Tegan POV

My eyes open stiffly and uncomfortably as the sun shines into my bedroom window. I rub them with the backs of my hands to dislodge the dried up tears from my lashes and the corner of my eyes. As I wonder why I would have cried in my sleep, last nights events come flooding back to me. It's more than a flood. It's as if she parted the sea like Moses, then told me to start walking and that I'd be safe, only to let the weight of the entire ocean come crashing down on me while I was still only halfway across. While our conversation from last night replays itself in my mind, a new batch of tears comes streaming from behind my eyes. I stifle my sobs into a pillow and curl myself into the tightest ball I can manage._ How could she even say that to me? Is it because she's already started seeing someone? Did she just want to let me down slowly? I don't understand._ My thought process is interrupted by a knock at the door. _Please don't be mom. How would I even explain the state I'm in. _The person knocks again, but harder and more urgent. I get up without even looking in the mirror and head towards the door.

"I'm coming!"

Sara POV

I get out of the cab I took to Tegan's apartment building and grab the flowers I bought for her on the way over. I'm not even halfway to her door when I start to hear someone sobbing. _Is that her? Did I really hurt her that bad?_ As I stand outside her apartment it's made very clear that it is, in fact, Tegan sobbing loudly on the other side. I take a deep breath and knock three times. Her sobs cut off, but I don't hear her footsteps coming to the door. I knock again, this time with more force.

"I'm coming!"

A second later she's opening the door. She looks awful. Her hair is pointing in every which way and mated to her head with sweat, her eyes and nose are puffy and red from crying, and she's wearing tight briefs and a stained white T-shirt. Even through all this I just see Tegan. My wonderful, beautiful, amazing girlfriend. _My _Tegan. I'm the reason she looks like this. I'm the reason she stayed up crying all night. I need to fix this.

I step forward but she flinched and took a step back before looking at the ground. I feel a small fissure weave its way into the confines of my heart as tears come to both of our eyes

"What're you doing here Sara." She says it to the ground. She won't even look at me.

"Baby, please just let me in. We need to talk. This isn't what you think."

She stands there thinking and for a moment I think she actually might not let me in. She finally looks me in the eye, and I swear I've never seen someone look so broken before._ I did this to her._ I hate myself knowing I'm the cause of pain behind her eyes.

"Fine."

_Oh thank god._

She turns and walks to the couch, sitting down. I close the door and set the flowers down on the coffee table before sitting down.

"Listen, Teg-

"No, Sara. If you're gonna break up with me just get it over with. I don't want some long sad story about why it won't work out and how you're seeing someone else. Just say it and leave."

More tears come to her eyes as my mind goes crazy._ She thinks I want to break up with her because I'm cheating on_ her?_ What? How did things even get this messy from a two-minute conversation she didn't even let me finish?!_

Tegan POV

Sara doesn't say anything so I take a chance and look up from the stain on my carpet that had held my gaze. Her eyes are wide, brows creased. Her face is hard to read but it looks like a mixture of sadness, guilt and confusion. She turns her body towards me and puts both her hands on my shoulders as tears fall from her eyes. I resist the urge to pull away and look down again, instead I hold her gaze. _What's going on in her head. Isn't that why she came here? To break up with me and tell me she's been seeing someone else?_ She moves one of her hands to my cheek and I automatically nuzzled my face into the palm of her hand.

"Tegan..."

She whispers it so softly with so much sadness and care laced in her voice that I'm beginning to think I read the situation wrong.

"... I would never, _never_, do anything to hurt you baby. You have to believe that. I was just thinking maybe we could tell mom and dad that we've gone on a couple dates with some people. You know, got back on the dating scene just to get them off our backs. But you wouldn't let me finish Tee. As soon as you hung up on me crying hysterically last night I booked a flight to Vancouver to come see you. I knew I had to make sure you were okay. If you think it's a bad idea then fine, it was just a suggestion, we don't have to do it. Just listen to what I have to say next time. Please?"

By the time she's done I'm crying even more. She wasn't saying she wanted to see other people, she was saying we should lie to mom and dad about seeing people. Goddamn it. Why do I always have to overreact before I know the whole story? Now I just feel like a shitty girlfriend.

"I..I'm so sorry Sara. I should have listened. I can't believe you come all the way over here to check on me. God, you're such a good girlfriend. I don't deserve you."

She smiles at me and pulls me into her arms

"It's okay baby, It wasn't all your fault, I should have brought it up in a better way. But I think I know how you could make it up to me."

She stands up and bites her bottom lip while taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom.

_Maybe we should fight more often..._

Sara POV

I lead Tegan to her bedroom and turn around to face her. I put my arms around her waist and pulls our bodies closer as she puts her arms around my neck. I lean my forehead against hers, and give her adorable little button nose a peck.

"I love you Tee"

"I love you too Sar"

I see the edges of her mouth turn up and I lean in for a gentle kiss. We've been on break between tours and I haven't been able to touch her body in a whole month. Half of me wants to take it slowly and savor it, and the other half wants to throw her on the bed and fuck her brains out. I don't go back to Montreal for another five days, so I'm sure I'll have plenty of time for that later. I deepen the kiss and we open our mouths for each other at the same time._ Twins. _Tegan lets a small whimper escape from her mouth and into mine, sending a kick straight to my clit as we slowly roll our tongues together and explore each others mouths. I back us up until my knees hit the edge of the bed and sit down while Tegan straddles my waist. I make my way up her thighs to her torso with my hands before backtracking to the hem of her shirt and reluctantly breaking our kiss to pull it up and over her head, as she does the same with mine. Lucky for me, she's not wearing a bra. I can't help but let my eyes linger on her toned abs, up to her delicious breasts and perfect nipples. I look into her eyes, hooded with lust, and I'm sure I wear a similar expression, as I start to lose my resolve for taking it slow. I hold her against me as I roll us over so she's laying flat on her back with my thigh situated between her legs.

Tegan POV

I let out a loud moan as Sara flips me over and thrusts her thigh into my throbbing core. I immediately grip on to her tight ass to help pull her into me as she attacks my neck with her soft mouth, sucking and biting her way to my breasts. One hand massages me and the other is situated so her forearm is holding her up. I move one hand from her ass to her bra clasp and let her chest fall free, gently swaying in time with the slow thrusts of her hips. She moves to put both her thighs between mine, and I take opportunity to unbutton her pants and pull them halfway down her thighs, letting her do the rest while I take off my own boxers. She spreads my legs and stares at my dripping wet cunt and licks her lips, rubbing my thighs up and down while I shake with anticipation. She stares into my eyes as she takes her middle finger and slowly runs it through the length of my slick pussy, then pushing no more than an inch of her finger in my tight hole. I moan out, frustrated with her teasing

"Ohh fuck, Sara _please."_

She leans forward, laying between my legs again with her finger still teasing my cunt. Pushing it in all the way now, but still pumping into me painfully slow. She moves her mouth next me my ear and whispers,

"Please what Tegan? Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I bite my lip and grind my hips into her finger, gaining friction to my aching clit and let out a loud moan.

"I want you to fuck me. Please."

"You can do better than that."

Frustrated, I grab onto the hair on the back of head and pull, exposing her neck veins and pushing my mouth against her ear and whispering through gritted teeth,

"I want you to stretch out your big sisters tight cunt until my neighbors know your name, and my cum's dripping down your fingers and ruining my fucking sheets. Now please, fuck me, before I do it myself."

"That's better."

Without warning she shoves three fingers into my pussy, using her whole body to propel her fingers that much deeper and harder into me. Our bodies slip and slide against each others, slick with sweat. Clapping rings off the walls, mixing with our moans of pleasure every time our hips collide. I wrap my legs around her waist digging my heels into her back, trying not to scream to loud but failing miserably.

"Mm yeah. Ohh fuck Sara right there. Don't. Stop."

I already feel my orgasm approaching as she thrusts even harder and faster, rubbing my clit with the palm of her hand. My left hand is still knotted in her hair while my right is scratching mercilessly at her back, drawing blood I'm sure. Sara starts to moan almost as load as me now, gaining friction from the back of her own hand. The sounds of her moans is almost enough to make me cum right then and there.

"I...I'm gonna c..cum. Come with me Sara...Ohhh yeah Sara fuck!"

"Mmm Tegan!"

My toes curl and I cling to her body for dear life as I'm thrown over the edge, letting the waves of my orgasm wash over me, as Sara still pumps in and out of me slowly letting me ride out my high. Both our bodies go limp and I grab the sides of her face and smash our mouths together. Our tongues mingle with each other until we're to tired to do even that. Sara rolls off of me and I rest my head on her sweaty chest while she plays with my hair until we fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, here's chapter 2. Keep in mind that I'm a grade A people pleaser and the more you ask for an update the faster you're gonna get it. And thanks to the people who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter as much as the the last. Enjoy :)**

Tegan POV

I wake up in the same position that I fell asleep, with my head resting on Sara's chest and my hand on her stomach. The clock on my bedside table reads 5:13 pm. I feel like I just got the best 6 hours of sleep I've had in months, and I know I have Sara to thank for that. I honestly don't remember the last time I got to sleep in my own bed with Sara's body wrapped around my own. Hotel beds, sure, but even then it's not the same. I draw lazy shapes across her soft torso, careful not to wake her up as I tilt my head to admire her sleeping face and resist the urge to caress her cheek. _She's so beautiful. And she's so mine__._

I smile as the thought lingers in my mind and start to trail kisses along any part of her exposed skin I can reach. When she doesn't wake up I maneuver my body so I'm situated between her creamy thighs, and rest my hands flat on either side of her head. I lower my head and begin to leave feather light kisses across her gorgeous face glowing in the sunlight shining through the window. First her forehead, then her chin, both her cheeks, her button nose, and finally her delicious lips. I feel the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smirk before she begins kissing me back sleepily. I pull away slowly and look into her hazel eyes before smiling and moving my mouth towards her neck. I trace my tongue across her protruding neck vein, making sure to leave my mark by sucking and biting at her skin, moving my way past her collar-bone and to her perky breasts. I lick across her left nipple feeling it harden under my tongue as she weaves her fingers into my mess of unruly curls, letting out a soft moan. I continue my journey down south, leaving opened mouth kisses and love bites in my wake until I reach the soft patch of trimmed curls covering her mound. I bite my bottom lip as I spread her legs and run my hands up and down her smooth thighs. I finally break eye contact to stare at her glistening folds spread out before me. My mouth waters and I let out a small whimper as the smell of her sweet sex makes its way to my nostrils and engulfs my whole being, making my own clit twitch. I make our eyes meet again as I gently trail the tip of tongue through her dripping wet slit.

Sara POV

"Ohh Tegan..."

I gnaw on my bottom lip and pull on Tegan's hair as she flattens her tongue and runs it through my slick pussy, coating the inside of her cheeks with my cum. She takes my clit into her mouth, sucking on it painfully slow while simultaneously flicking her warm tongue over it. I can't help my right hand joining my left in her disheveled curls as I pull her face closer into my throbbing center, grinding my cunt in circles, forcing her to open wide and take all of me into her mouth at once.

"Mm fuck Tegan. F...fingers...Please...Inside."

Before I'm even done asking she's shoving two of her fingers into my tight hole and pumping in time with my hard thrusts. I buck my hips wildly trying to keep up as she quickens her pace, screaming and moaning her name as I get closer and closer to my climax. I feel the tingles in the pit of my stomach and move my left hand from her head to her bare shoulder, digging my nails in as the first wave crashes over me.

"Ohh, Ohh Tegan fuuck yeahh!"

I'm still rocking my hips gently against her hand as she climbs up my body and leans in for a sloppy kiss

Tegan POV

"Do you like the way you taste on my tongue Sara?"

I ask as I pull away just enough to let our mouths form words. She answers by dragging her tongue over my cum coated chin and up to my cheek before nodding while biting her lip. I chuckle while kissing her one more time before rolling off of her and out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

She whines in the same tone I would imagine a small child would use while pleading,"But I don't wanna go to bed!" I just shake my head with a smirk on my face and continue walking towards the bathroom. I turn the shower on and make sure it's at the perfect temperature before poking my head back into the bedroom and motioning for Sara to come join me with a flick of my head.

After washing each other, our time wasn't spent fucking against the tiled wall, although that would have been nice to. Instead we took the opportunity to soak in the warmth that only makes its way into our souls when our bodies are pressed tightly together with nothing blocking our hearts from beating in time and making their way into the others chest. I never feel so whole or at peace than when we're together like this, melting together until we can't differentiate between who is who. We become one, just the way we were always meant to be. These are the moments I live for, just being able to hold her body against mine without someone banging on the hotel door, telling us we'll be late for sound check, or that the bus is leaving in ten. In a normal tour year, we spend over 200 days together, but we're not _really _together. At least not the way we want to be. Even when we're alone on the bus or our hotel rooms there's constant anxiety keeping us apart, keeping us from doing what we are now, because the reality of it is that anyone can bust through that bus door, or walk into our dressing room. And if we were any normal couple we'd get an embarrassed "sorry" or "my bad, I'll come back later." But no, society deems our relationship as _wrong. Sick_ even. So all we can do is embrace these few moments we have together, and keep them fresh in our minds so when we have a shitty day or just feel lonely, we can replay them and remember what it feels like to have each other in our arms. Remember what it feels like to be _whole._


End file.
